Disney Castle
Disney Castle is a World from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Although it has no animated counterpart, it is clearly based off of the Sleeping Beauty Castle in Disneyland and the Cinderella Castle in the Magic Kingdom of Walt Disney World. It is the home of King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and the other classic animated characters created by Walt Disney. As such, Disney Castle is considered to represent Disney's short films and cartoons, although that role would later be shared with Timeless River. Disney Castle first appeared during the beginning segments of Kingdom Hearts. It was unplayable, although visible throughout the game on the Gummi Map screen to the left of Traverse Town. In Kingdom Hearts II, Disney Castle took on a more active role when the barrier protecting Disney Castle, the Cornerstone of Light, was corrupted by Maleficent and the world was invaded by the Heartless. This brought Disney Castle's attention to Sora and his friends, who rescued the castle with the help of Queen Minnie and the inhabitants of Timeless River. It has been confirmed that Disney Castle will appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts coded game, where Mickey and Jiminy discover a message in Jiminy's Journal that says "We must free them from their torment" and create a data version of Sora. Setting Though Disney Castle shows the palace and a little town on the World Map, the exploration is only limited within the castle, in almost all places that has been seen in the first game. King Mickey and Queen Minnie and other members of the royal organization hold meetings in the Audience Chamber. Hidden below Mickey's throne is another room called the Hall of the Cornerstone where the Cornerstone of Light is kept safe. Below the castle is the Gummi Hangar, a room for storing and maintaining the Gummi Ship, and controlled by Chip and Dale. Sora and his party later enter Disney Castle through this room when they visit in Kingdom Hearts II. Other places to be explored include the Library, where Donald, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy first read the letter from King Mickey about the danger of the universe, the Courtyard where Donald catches Goofy napping, and the Colonnade that connects the Courtyard to the rest of the castle. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' This world is only seen in cutscenes while Sora is at the Destiny Islands, when Donald Duck gets a letter from King Mickey (with Pluto and is ordered by the Queen Minnie to find the "Key" and the King. The world appears on the Gummi Ship map near Traverse Town, but is not accessible. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' When Pete and Maleficent mess with the Cornerstone and try to take over the castle, Sora can visit the castle for the first time, protect Queen Minnie, and eventually go to Timeless River to stop it all from happening. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, the Sunset Horizons, where you fight with Terra is also accessible in the Hall of the Cornerstone. In the ending credits, you see Donald, Goofy, Uncle Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie and King Mickey all returning to Disney Castle. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' This is where the story of Kingdom Hearts coded begins, with Jiminy Cricket re-organizing his journal and finds a message which was later digitilized by King Mickey to create a Sora out of data. Locations * Gummi Hangar * Courtyard * Colonnade * Library * Audience Chamber * The Hall of the Cornerstone Characters Image:Mickey.jpg|King Mickey Image:Minnie Mouse.jpg|Queen Minnie Image:DonaldKHI.jpg|Donald Duck Image:Daisy.jpg|Daisy Duck Image:Goofy000.jpg|Goofy Image:PlutoCG.jpg|Pluto Image:Chip and Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale Image:Pete0.jpg|Pete Image:Jiminy_Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Image:BroomKH.jpg|Brooms Image:KH-Merlin.jpg|Merlin Image:Huey.jpg|Huey Image:Dewey.jpg|Dewey Image:Louie.jpg|Louie Image:Scrooge0.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Heartless Image:Shadow2.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier2.jpg|Soldier Image:Sincorazon KH2 MinutoExplosivo.jpg|Minute Bomb Image:Bolt Tower.png|Bolt Tower Trivia *Disney Castle is the only world on Kingdom Hearts that was ever on the world map but not actually visitable. *Disney Castle is one of the only two Disney-based worlds in the series that has never actually appeared in any Disney film, the other being the actual coliseum in Olympus Coliseum. *Because of the above fact, Disney Castle is the only Disney-based world in the game that doesn't borrow anything from the productions it is based off of plot-wise, only borrowing characters instead. *The castle looks like it was inspired from the trademark castles in all of the real life Disney theme parks. *The music that plays in the castle is actually the Mickey Mouse Club theme song. *After the first visit in Kingdom Hearts II, it becomes the only world without enemies except in Timeless River; however in the Final Mix the Terra boss was added to make the world more visitable. *It should be noted that in Kingdom Hearts II, in the Audience Chamber, there are statues of either Donald and Goofy from the past, or their ancestors. *One of the bonsai figures in the Courtyard bears a striking resemblance to Horace Horsecollar. *Disney Castle was shown as playable in an early teaser-trailer released by SquareSoft for the first Kingdom Hearts. It was later dropped from the finished game. Category: Places Category: Worlds Category: Disney Castle Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II